bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Breadwinner
Breadwinner says these with a Willy Loman vibe about him, desperately trying to believe that he will be a success. He sees the player as an unwanted competitor. "Is dressed like a Chicago mobster in a double-breasted pinstriped suit and a fedora" I've noticed that Breadwinner's don't always specifically dress like this. As a matter of fact, I personally hardly ever see them wearing that attire. Very frequently (in Mercury Suites), I see them wearing double-breasted suits of a variety of colours (chicago mobsters stereotypically wear black). It's not uncommon for them to be seen with a navy-blue Blazer, along with dark-grey flannel pinstripe trousers, or even a houndstooth Sports Jacket (all of which are not at all assosiated with mobsters). Now, there's probably a catch here that I'm unaware of, and if so, I'm sorry for wasting your time. The name's Augustus Sinclair, sport. Esquire. 20:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Sinclair=Breadwinner Anyone notice that Augustus Sinclair looks a lot like the Breadwinner? Just look at his picture, then look at the Breadwinners and you'll see the resemblance. Mybe it should be put in the Breadwinners Trivia? Charly Cohen 05:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. The face doesn't match up, especially the normal side, and the outfit is nowhere near identical. They're as similar as Andrew Ryan and Sander Cohen. Evans0305 05:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sinclair uses a unique model. It is even stated who he was modeled after in his article. He is not a Breadwinner. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 05:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Breadwinner's Voice(s) In BioShock, the Breadwinner, unlike any other model of Splicer, speaks with two distinctly differnt voices. The first is a low voice while the other is higher pitched and slightly nasally. Now, the voice actor is credited as Adam Sietz, but is he really the only one? It's possible that Seitz is just really talented and can do both voices, but I was hoping that someone who could confirm this would do so. Unownshipper (talk) 07:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :I listened to all of Breadwinner's lines when I was transcribing them, and I don't recall them sounding like more than one voice actor. Which lines sounded different to you? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 10:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Well,that part on the 2:43 mark on the video does sound a bit different, but it could be because the actor might have developed too much mucus when voicing the character for too long, especially to keep improvising after a while. It's surprising that it was left unchecked when being recorded. --Evans0305 (talk) 01:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : To reference the "Bioshock Splicer Dialogue - Breadwinner," the first few minutes are the common, deep voiced Breadwinner, then at 1:28 to 1:33 you hear the higher pitched, faster paced dialogue. You can hear it again at 2:22 to 2:35, 2:43 to 2:49, and 4:09 to 4:13. Of course these are only a selection of the Splicer's dialogue, there are more apparent cases in the game. Unownshipper (talk) 03:59, September 25, 2012 (UTC)